


To Satisfy

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Bisexual Eddie Brock, Biting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Characters, Gratuitous Smut, How Do I Tag, Human Anatomy, Kink mentions, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mating, Mating Bites, Movie Spoilers, NSFW, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Online Dating, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Questions, Sexy Times, Spoilers, Sub Eddie Brock, Symbiotic Relationship, TV watching, Tinder, Tongues, Tsunderes, Yaoi, dom venom, southpark, symbrock, tater tots, tsundere venom, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Life used to be so different to Eddie Brock.  A respected reporter for the people, the most intelligent and sexy fiancee in his bed, money in the bank, the list goes on.  In the blink of an eye, everything changes for him.  His symbiote, Venom, enters his life and turns it upside down and sideways.And now he is going to shake up their lives again, thanks to a not-so-innocent question from the symbiote.





	To Satisfy

**Author's Note:**

> Did I say this was a one-shot? Oops. Guess I lied XD

How was it that life always seemed to change in the blink of an eye for him?  Eddie stood at the crosswalk, coffee in hand, hashbrown in the other as he wanted for the light to change.  In the blink of an eye, thanks to a single, selfish action, he had lost everything.

And it all could have been prevented.

* * * * *

Late one night several months ago he had made the decision to log into his fiancée’s computer account.  It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her, he did, and loved Anne with all his heart.  But an email, one sent so late at night, had caught his eye and Eddie, ever the investigative journalist, had to read it for himself.  What he read was not from another man, but instead from her firm, warning her of the upcoming trials regarding one of their most important clients, The Life Foundation. The Life Foundation’s reputation was not as clean as they claimed.  The scientists there cut corners to save money or expedite their studies, even at the loss of human lives. Money changed hands in exchange for silence, the crimes of the people and weak often went unpunished.  Eddie had known about these misdemeanours and how others chose to turn their back on them.  But this email provided Eddie with more information than he could have dreamed of.  The firm was fighting against ‘Wrongful Death’ allegations, human studies that had gone wrong, and Eddie sat there, reading.  He had planned to share this with the world, make them aware of the unjust that occurred in that cooperation.  He would be a hero to the people he thought.  And after that, everything had spiralled downward from there.

While interviewing Carlton Drake, he had used the information in the email against him.  Patient names, the cause of their deaths, all confidential information that he should not have had access to.  Drake had tossed him and his crew out of his building, choosing not to answer against the allegations.

But he wasn’t the only one who tossed Eddie out.

Eddie’s own boss, disgusted at how he had gone against his orders, fired him.  When Anne’s firm had discovered the source of their leak, they had not been kind.  To save face, they had fired Anne. His fiancée, the beautiful and intelligent Annie, dumped him. He had lost their apartment, their cat (though that hadn’t been a huge loss now that he had time to think about it).  Everything.  He had been at his lowest point.  No career, no money, the woman he loved had moved on to another man.

And then…

Venom had forced his way into his life and both adventure and terror had found him.

But that brings us back to the present.

* * * * *

“ **HUNGRY.”** Venom demanded, his voice echoing in Eddie’s mind.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.  Let me just find a place to sit and then I’ll eat.” Eddie muttered as he crossed the street.  He ignored the bewildered look that an elderly woman shot him as he appeared to talk to himself.  At least this day and age he could always blame the talking to himself on a non-existent Bluetooth. “If I choke on it, I may die, and where does that leave you?”

There was a grumbling at the back of his mind as the alien processed this for a moment.   **“FINE. BUT HURRY. YOUR LIVER…”**

“Looks mighty delicious and plump, yadda, yadda, yadda.” Eddie huffed as he sat down on the park bench that was perfect for people watching.  “You have to get better threats. If too much of my liver fails, you know the drill” He muttered to him as he finally began to eat.

He could feel the symbiote purr at the taste of the deep-fried potato.  Tater tots, French fries, anything that involved a deep-fried potato was heaven for the alien.  Briefly Eddie wondered what would happen if he simply tossed a full potato into the deep-frying machine. Probably eat it like an apple, but he would have to do something about when it went mushy inside.

 **“EDDIE, I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU.”** Venom grumbled inside his head.

This caught Eddie off-guard. Usually, Venom just demanded an answer from him and, if he didn’t get the answer soon enough, he would dig through his brain until he found it.  “What is it, big guy?” Eddie asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

**“MATING IS IMPORTANT TO ENSURE A SPECIES SURVIVAL. SO WHY HAVEN’T YOU MATED WITH ANY OTHER FEMALE HUMAN SINCE THE LOSS OF ANNE?”**

Eddie choked on his coffee.  As he had thought before, never a dull moment with Venom.  “Well, Anne and I were together for a long time and we loved each other,” he said. It still hurt to talk about her.

 **“BUT SHE MOVED ON ALREADY, AND SO FAST.”** Venom said, poking through the memories of Eddie’s first week as a fresh bachelor. **“SHE WAS SEEING DAN WITHIN A MONTH OF YOUR BREAKUP.  HE HAD A KEY WITHIN SIX.”**

“Well, some people can move on faster and better than others,” Eddie said, taking another drink of his coffee, nodding to a familiar dog walker.  As always the dog was snarling at him, straining at the leash to get over to him, causing the walker to try to restrain the dog.  The dog paid no mind to its owner, standing on its hind legs, pulling desperately on the leash, snarling and snapping at him.  Well, him and Venom, but the person didn’t know that.  Eddie watched him with some amusement as the owner fought to control the animal.  It seemed like certain animals, dogs especially, were able to sense the deadly alien hiding deep within him.  Luckily he had never really been an animal person so it was no loss to him.  “She was able to move on fast while I…”

 **“AM STILL, WHAT DO YOU CALL, IN A HEALING PROCESS. SOMETHING THAT NOT EVEN I CAN FIX.  IS THIS WHY YOU CHOSE TO DO THIS MEDIATION?”** Venom seemed confused. Eddie chose not to say anything.  He knew that Venom would poke around in his mind and find the answer.  Instead, he took a bite of his breakfast sandwich, watching other humans rush to get through their day to day lives.  He wondered if Anne brought Dan coffee in bed as she had him.

**“ON MY PLANET, I WAS A LOSER. I RARELY MATED.”**

Eddie choked on his food.  “I really don’t need to know about your mating habits.” He whispered to him.

 **“DON’T HUMANS BOND THIS WAY?”** Venom asked him.  **“BESIDES, IT IS ONLY FAIR.  I KNOW HOW YOU AND ANNE MATED. HOW YOU WOULD HAVE TO SHED YOUR CLOTHING ARTICLES FIRST AND KISS…”**

Eddie groaned at the memories.  “If you don’t stop talking, I won’t be able to go grocery shopping.  And you know what that means. No chocolate, and no tater tots.”

There was a rumbling growl from the second mind.  **“FINE. I WILL NOT BRING UP ANNE AGAIN.  HOWEVER, I DESIRE TO MATE. OR, AS YOU HUMANS PREFER TO CALL IT, MAKE SWEET LOVE.”**

Alright.  Well, work was definitely not going to happen today. Eddie sighed and hid his face in his hands, scratching his hair.  “Listen pal, it’s not just that simple,” he said.  “You don’t just go out, find a female and bang her… first off, you need to have a connection…”

 **“ON THE CONTRARY, PLEASE TELL THAT TO YOUR COLLEGE YEARS.”** Venom chuckled.

Eddie yelped quietly.  He did not need any flashbacks to those times.  “I was young and stupid.” He told Venom.  “And, nowadays, you are much more careful of what and who you stick it in.  There are more diseases, more infections… more shit that can really fuck you up.”

He felt the alien give a nod, thinking.  **“I DO NOT WISH TO DAMAGE OUR BODY, JUST TO MATE. THAT WOULD COUNTERACT EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE DONE TO KEEP US ALIVE.”** He paused, thinking long and hard for a moment.  Eddie chose to let Venom have his moment, not bring up that it was because of Venom that the majority of his diet now consisted of fast food and chocolate.  **“VERY WELL.  EDDIE, I HAVE DECIDED.  YOU WILL GO THROUGH THE WAYS OF CHOOSING A CLEAN WOMAN, AND I WILL DEEM HER WORTHY OF OUR SEED.”**

“Say what now?”

* * * * *

Hours later Eddie found himself in a different coffee shop, tapped into their local Wi-Fi, a cold coffee in front of him and the remains of a chocolate cookie on a napkin.  Sure, Eddie supposed that he could have wandered around town, covered a little more territory, and found the right people for the job.

But he decided that he had a better idea than running into random people.

 **“THIS SO-CALLED ‘TINDER’ SEEMS TO BE THE VERY THING THAT YOU WERE WARNING ME ABOUT.”** Venom gave him a mental poke.  **“YOU’RE NOT EVEN TALKING TO THEM FACE-TO-FACE. HOW WOULD YOU DEEM THEM WORTHY?”**

Eddie sighed softly.  “Well this isn’t the only way that we will consider them ‘worthy’,” he gave a small cringe at the word. “Just picture this as fast-tracking everything.”  He felt Venom’s unasked question.  “On here we can be blunt and straightforward without hurting anyone’s feelings.  We are here strictly for a hookup, no relationship.  We talk a bit, see if there is a connection, go out for coffee where you can see if they pass your test.”

 **“HMM…”** Venom hummed at the thought, looking through Eddie’s eyes at the pictures of women that were flashing on the screen.  **“IT SEEMS TO BE A LOT OF WORK TO FIND A SINGLE NIGHT MATE.  SO MANY QUESTIONS AND CONCERNS. AND LIFE-LASTING CONSEQUENCES. WHY WOULDN’T YOU LOOK FOR ANOTHER LONG-TIME MATE? LIKE ANNE?”**

“Because, as I said earlier, I am not ready for that,” he whispered back.  He was about to argue back when his phone gave a weird vibrating notification.  “Oh.  We have a match.” Eddie pulled up her picture, showing Venom the potential hook up. The woman looked beautiful. Not stunning as Anne was, she didn’t have that deep gleam of intelligence or mischief, but she seemed well-kept, groomed.  Attractive enough.

 **“WHY DO YOU MAKE IT OUT TO BE LIKE WE ARE THE ONES SETTLING?”** Venom asked him. **“A TRUE ALPHA DOES NOT SETTLE FOR LESS THAN HE DESERVES.”**

Tinder was indefinitely useful, Eddie thought as he opened the messaging part of the app. Quick shopping and a potential desert? What was there to lose? Eddie began to type out a quick message to the woman, inviting the woman out for coffee so they could chat and see if this was something that the two of them wanted. “Well, you see Venom.  You’re right in a way.  Alphas do not settle.

“But we are not alphas.  You said so yourself.  We are nothing more than a couple of losers.”

* * * *

Eddie led Amanda back to her car, opening her car door.  “Thank you for the wonderful night.  I’m sorry that it didn’t work out.”

The red-head smiled at him, hazel eyes twinkling at him.  “Please don’t apologize.  I don’t think I enjoyed a failed hookup more.  I really enjoyed talking to you, Eddie Brock.  Call me if you change your mind, sugar.” She kissed his cheek and then was gone, disappearing into the night.

Watching her leave, he sighed, frustrated. “And what was wrong with her? We enjoyed our talk, there was a connection, she’s clean… is she not worthy of us?” He turned and began to walk back into his old, run-down apartment, ignoring the cockroaches in the alleyway. 

Venom made a small sound.  **“I JUST DID NOT LIKE HER,”** he responded.

“Ok, what didn’t you like about her?  Tell me so I can choose better next time.”

**“I CANNOT EXPLAIN IT.  THERE WAS JUST SOMETHING ABOUT HER. I DON’T NEED TO EXPLAIN MYSELF ANY FURTHER THAN THAT.”**

God the symbiote could be a stubborn asshole sometimes. This hunt for a one-night stand was taking up far too much time.  Eddie had been hunting for at least a week though it felt like years.  Every woman that they talked to, that Eddie liked, Venom had some issue or the other with them.  It was beginning to feel like they were less symbiosis partners and more poly looking to add a friend… “Come on buddy.  Maybe it is because we aren’t among your kind? Maybe you do not like humans like you like your own people?”

Venom mentally shook his head. **“I LIKED ANNE,”** he admitted.  **“BUT NOT IN THE SAME WAY AS YOU LIKED HER.”**

Great.  So, even from the very beginning Venom did not see Anne as a mating partner.  Despite all his words about Anne would eventually belong to them, he did not want her in that way.  Would Venom have driven her away too, he wondered to himself, trying to keep the thought from Venom.  As Eddie fumbled with his keys, the guitar player next door poked his head out of his apartment.  Seeing Eddie, he stuck out a fist for a bump, muttering, “Respect.” Before disappearing back into his room.  Like he had never been there.

There was a disgusted sound that came from Venom.  **“GREAT, NOW WE HAVE TO DISINFECT OURSELVES AGAIN BEFORE WE EAT.”**

“Nothing wrong with that.  You know, the more you wait, the better that the food will taste.” Eddie said as he entered the apartment, immediately entering the little washroom.  “Hunger is the best sauce.”

Venom groaned.  **“GREAT.  FOREPLAY WITH FOOD.”**

“Hey now, food play is a thing. A popular kink.” He said as he prepared the tater tots, adding the smallest amount of hot sauce to them.

**“BUT THAT IS NOT THE SAME AS VORE, RIGHT?”**

“No, it definitely is not.” He said, setting the toaster oven.  “What brought this up?” he asked, leaning against the counter, waiting.

There was a pause.  **“CURIOSITY AND HUNGER.”** The alien finally said.

“Uh huh.  So ideal curiosity brought up two food kinks?”

 **“NOT MY FAULT.  YOUR MIND HAS BEEN A SWIRLING MESS OF HORMONES AND MEMORIES OF ANNE SINCE I BROUGHT UP THE PROPOSAL.”** He said.  **“IT IS GETTING SLIGHTLY ANNOYING.”**

Eddie rolled his eyes.  “Sorry bud, but if you bring up the desires to mate or, to quote you, ‘make sweet love’ to someone, you’re gonna bring up a lot of old memories and get the motor running.” The oven dinged, summoning Eddie to flip the food.  Resetting the clock, he returned to his place on the counter, thinking.

 **“NOW YOUR MIND IS A MESS FOR OTHER REASONS.”** Venom complained.

Shaking his head, Eddie chuckled.  “Sorry, was thinking.” Before Venom could make another remark, Eddie quickly continued on.  “For someone who was dying to mate with someone, you sure take your time in deciding who you want to mate with.  What’s wrong with the women that I chose?  I thought with us sharing the same body we would have similar tastes.”

 **“I MYSELF AM UNSURE.”** Venom told him, sounding like he too was deep in thought.  **“I CAN SEE THE APPEAL OF THEM, SMELL THEIR HORMONES AND THEIR WOMANLY SCENTS, BUT THEY DO NOT APPEASE ME.  I DON’T LIKE THE LOOK OR FEEL OF THEM.”**

“You told me before that you don’t really like looking at humans,” Eddie replied.  “Has there ever been a human that you enjoyed looking at?”

 **“YES.  WHEN I WAS IN ANNE’S BODY, I ENJOYED LOOKING AT YOU.  IT’S INTERESTING TO SEE OUR BODY FROM A DIFFERENT PERSPECTIVE, NOT JUST SEEING IT FROM THE SLIVER OF GLASS YOU CALL A MIRROR. NOR WAS IT THE SAME AS WHEN I LOOK AT THE BAD GUYS WE EAT,”** he said quickly as if he sensed Eddie’s next question.  **“YOU TASTED DIFFERENTLY THAN THE OTHERS TOO.”**

For a moment, Eddie stood gobsmacked at the information that Venom had provided him.  Could it be…? It could be possible… “Well, good news buddy is that I think I figured out what your problem is with the women I bring for your judging.” He told him.  The toaster oven dinged then, momentarily diverting Eddie’s attention.

 **“OH? WHAT IS IT THEN?”** Venom asked him, prodding at his mind.

“You like me,” Eddie told him, grabbing the plate of tater tots and heading to the living room.

 **“OF COURSE I LIKE YOU.  YOU’RE MY HOST.”** Venom said.  Dark alien skin flowed over Eddie’s hand, popping one of the potato pieces into Eddie’s mouth when he didn’t eat one fast enough.

With a sigh, Eddie sat down on his chair, turning on the TV.  “Well, yes you should like me for being such a good host.  But I mean that you like me in a different way…”

 **“YOU’RE SKIRTING AROUND THE ISSUE.”** Venom told him accusingly.

Eddie switched on the TV already looking for something brain-numbing to watch, to distract him from this conversation.  “I mean you like me in the same way that I liked Anne-way,” he said finally.

There was a moment of silence.  **“THAT IS PREPOSTEROUS.  YOU ARE MY HOST, MY VESSEL, MY RIDE.  IF WE ARE BOTH TO SURVIVE IN THIS FUCKED UP WORLD, OF COURSE I NEED TO CARE ABOUT YOU IN SOME WAY.  BUT NOT IN THAT WAY.  WHY WOULD YOU EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT?”** Venom demanded.

“Listen bud, you told me that I changed your mind before we fought Riot and Drake.  You have protected me from countless goons, healed me numerous times.  You have allowed me to slightly change our diet so you don’t have to hunt and eat humans all the time.  Not to mention that you chased me halfway around this state to rebind with me, jamming your tongue down my throat in the process. It makes sense to me.”

**“THAT WAS FOR AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT REASON.  YOU SEE, MY SPECIES, ONCE WE FIND A HOST THAT IS PERFECT, THAT IS MORE COMPATIBLE THAN ANY OTHER CREATURE THAT WE HAVE BONDED WITH, WE WOULD DO ANYTHING WE CAN TO SAVE BOTH OURSELF AND PROTECT THE HOST.  NOT A JOKE!”**

As much as he wanted to continue to fight with the symbiote, Eddie knew that Venom had a point.  As human-like as the alien portrayed themselves, deep down, they were still very animalistic.  Breed, hunger, sleep, sick, these were the basic needs that an animal went through.  To try and imagine that was more to it was fighting an upward battle with science.  Venom was merely being selective to find an ideal mate, one like Anne.  One where there were ideal genes to continue their line.

Shrugging, Eddie settled on a familiar episode of South Park, deciding to allow Cartman’s voice to drift him off to bed.  “Not joking.  Got it.  Sorry that I ever brought it up, won’t do it again. Now shush, the Imaginationland episode is on.”

Venom grumbled to himself, something about their brain wasting away by watching crap TV, but Eddie ignored him.  It would be best not further torment the alien further.  For a few minutes, he was quiet, and Eddie was actually able to enjoy the adventures of the kids.  It was when the commercials came on that Venom opened his mouth again.

**“IF I RECALL CORRECTLY, YOU KISSED ME BACK.”**

Still slightly dazed by the TV and the booze in his system, it took Eddie a moment to process what exactly his ‘roommate’ had said.  “When did we kiss, Venom?” Eddie asked without thinking, putting the TV on mute.  He gave a sigh and rubbed at his temples in frustration.

 **“YOU WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT IT.  BUT I’LL BE HAPPY TO GIVE YOU A REMINDER, IF ONLY TO SHOW YOU THAT I’M RIGHT.”** The alien seemed to swim through his consciousness before pulling up one of his memories.  She-Venom approaching him, the blood of the solider still dripping from her jaws.  Her large, sharp nails as she pulled him further, her tongue…

Eddie yelped at the reminder.  There had been some pretty intense feelings on his part. Feelings that he probably should not have been feeling in the potential face of death. 

Feelings that he would prefer Venom not get a hold of.  “Hey now.  That is because you surprised me.  If I went through and shoved my tongue in Anne’s mouth right now…”

**“SHE WOULD NOT KISS.  SHE IS A WARRIOR, A FIGHTER.  SHE WOULD NOT JUST ‘KISS YOU BACK’. I THINK THAT SHE WOULD BITE IT OFF.”**

Shooting a mental glare at Venom, Eddie attempted again to redeem himself.  “Well, I mean she was still kissing me after you left her body to rejoin with me…”

There was an ominous chuckle. **“ONLY BECAUSE SHE WAS UNAWARE THAT SHE WAS FREE OF MY CONTROL. THE MOMENT SHE WAS FREE SHE PANICKED AND PUSHED US AWAY.”**

“And why a kiss?  This brings us back to our initial argument about you having intense feelings for me.  You have bonded with other creatures without having to kiss them.  With Maria you slithered through my skin like a damn earthworm!”

**“IT WAS MERELY AN ACT OF PEACEMAKING.  KISS AND MAKE-UP AS YOU AND ANNE CALLED IT.  I KNEW THAT IT WOULD WORK PERFECTLY.  AFTER ALL, I KNOW YOU VERY WELL, EDDIE BROCK.”**

Rolling his eyes, Eddie returned his attention to the TV. “You keep saying that…” he muttered.  And the alien insisted that he had no such feeling about his host.

**“I HAVE BEEN ATTACHED TO THE MANY CREATURES, EDDIE.  I HAVE LEARNED FROM YOU BOTH FIRSTHAND, AND SECOND.  ANNE KNEW YOU ON A MORE PERSONAL LEVEL THAN THE ONE THAT YOU CALLED MARIA.  IF ANYONE SHOULD KNOW ABOUT, IT WOULD BE ME…”**

“Shhh… during commercials, alright?” Eddie asked him.

**“THIS SHOW IS AS BAD FOR YOU AS IS THAT DAMN ALCOHOL.”**

Venom’s constant complaining made it impossible for Eddie to concentrate on the show.  Far too soon the commercials were back on and Eddie could feel Venom’s burning question.  “What is it now?” he demanded.

**“WHY DO YOU INSIST ON BRINGING BACK FEMALES FOR OUR JUDGING? WHY NOT MALES AS WELL?”**

It was a good thing that Eddie was drinking tonight.  “Listen bud, up to now I was under the impression that you wanted to fuck a female…”

**“WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IMPRESSION?”**

“The way that you had seemed to want Anne to belong to us was a pretty big clue in my opinion.”

Again that dark chuckle sounded.  **“YOU MISUNDERSTAND, I MERELY WANTED HER BECAUSE YOU WANTED HER.  BECAUSE YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR HER.”**   Son of a bitch he knew nothing about his ‘housemate’ didn’t he? **“THAT AND I HAVE SEEN SOME OF YOUR MEMORIES OF YOUR COLLEGE YEARS.  YOU DIDN’T JUST MATE WITH FEMALES.  YOU MATED AND WERE MATED WITH BY OTHER MEN AS WELL.”**

Eddie cracked open another beer, ignoring as Venom hissed his obvious displeasure at the drink.  Too much alcohol affected the hormones that Venom fed off of him.  “That was college,” he said as he took a big swig, “and many years ago.  I haven’t had thoughts about other men like that for many years, and nor am I open about my bisexuality.  As far as the public knows, Mr Eddie Brock is just ‘normal’. Straight, deviously handsome, a kick-ass reporter, and one who is not infected by a talking, thinking, parasite.”

**“I AM NOT A PARASITE AND YOU KNOW IT!”**

Eddie chuckled.  “Perhaps ‘Pest’ or ‘Freeloader’ works better for you?”

It was a while later that Eddie started dozing off in front of the TV as the colours danced across the screen.  It was a relaxing way to fall asleep, one where he could ignore the problems and corruptions of the world, and Venom, at least for a little while before he woke.

His eyes were slipping shut as he heard the mayor’s signature line.  “Whatever you imagine to be real, is real.” He smirked as he could clearly picture Kyle’s dumbfounded face. 

And for the first time in a long time, he dreamed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, be sure to leave a kudos and a comment. Helps keep a busy beaver determined!


End file.
